It has already been proposed to provide such implements with conduits through which steam from a hot-water receptacle can be led to the discharge openings for treatment of the hair or the scalp of a user. Such systems, however, are not very practical inasmuch as -- even with continuous electric heating -- the water supply must be renewed from time to time and the conduit from the water bath to the implement must be short to avoid premature precipitation of the steam, thereby making it difficult for the operator to handle the brush or comb. Furthermore, care must be taken in the application of steam to a person's head in order to prevent scalding; steam, in any event, is not a suitable drying agent for hair that has been wetted.